1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor machines, and, more particularly, to a buffing pad retainer for retaining an annular buffing pad in operable engagement with the bristles of a rotating annular floor machine brush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorized rotating floor machines have been in use for many years. These machines are used for scrubbing, polishing and finishing floors of all kinds. Typically, a rotating annular brush is used for scrubbing and cleaning the floor. After the floor has been cleaned, a floor finish or wax is applied, followed by a buffing or polishing operation. For the most effective polishing or finishing operation, a texturized buffing pad is employed, generally by interposing the pad between the brush bristles and the floor surface.
Although a wide variety of means for maintaining the buffing pads in operable engagement with the rotating brush have been employed, none has been entirely satisfactory. For example, some users merely rely on the weight of the floor machine and the friction between the brush bristles and the buffing pad to keep the pad in operable engagement with the brush. However, more often than not, the friction is insufficient to maintain the engagement, and the buffing pad is propelled a significant distance from the machine with obvious inconvenience and safety problems. Other means employ a variety of mechanical attachments which positively attach the buffing pad to the brush head. Still others permanently attach the buffing pad to a retainer by nails or staples and the retainer is then installed in the brush. Although these means generally provide a satisfactory connection, they are expensive, cumbersome and/or time consuming to utilize.
Accordingly, there is a present need for a buffing pad retainer which will maintain an annular buffing pad in operable engagement with the bristles of a rotating annular floor machine brush which is inexpensive, simple and easy to use.